Ball (Powder Game 2)
Ball is an object in Powder Game 2. Ball rolls on planes and bounces around when a force is applied on them. Friction is not applied to ball in the game. Attributes Since ver4.3, ball can be created with attributes by adding a ball while the desired attribute is selected. Attributes for artificial elements can only be created under special conditions. When a suitable element is not selected by the other click (i.e. such ball attribute does not exist), a powder ball is created. Currently possible attributes for ball include: Properties (by attributes) Powder Ball *Like the old Powder Game, this is the default ball attribute. *Powder ball disassembles on contact of liquids, except mercury. *Powder ball is burnt on contact of lighter elements. Water Ball *Water ball disassembles on contact with thunder or acid. *Water ball causes wood to produce seed. *Water ball turns into ice ball when it touches ice. *Water ball turns into snow ball when it touches snow. *Water ball absorbs salt and turns into seawater ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Water ball turns lava into stone while itself is disassembled. *Water ball turns sand into mud. *Water ball turns metal into powder and fuse into gunpowder. *Water ball destroys torch. *Water ball passes through fish instead of getting blocked by it. Ice Ball *Disassembles and turns into snow which spreads slightly when hitting stone, metal, bomb, block at high speeds. *Turns water into ice. *Turns into water ball when exposed to lava, torch, laser, spark or fire. *Disassembled and turns into snow by thunder or acid. *Ice ball passes through fish instead of getting blocked by it. Snow Ball *Created when water ball touches snow. *Disassembles when hitting stone, metal, bomb, block at high speeds. *Turns water into snow. *Turns into water ball when exposed to lava, torch, laser, spark or fire. *Disassembles when in contact with thunder or acid. *Snow ball passes through fish instead of getting blocked by it. Fire Ball *Fire Ball rises unlike normal balls. *Ignites flammable elements. *Breaks in water. Seed Ball *Produces wood on contact with powder or sand if the seed ball did not make any contact with water. *Turns into wood ball when on contact with powder or sand after on contact with water. Wood Ball *Wood ball turns seed into wood. *Wood ball turns into torch when in contact with torch. *Wood ball disassembles into wood dots when in contact with acid. *Wood ball disassembles into powder when in contact with thunder. *Wood ball is burnt by fire, lava and laser. Salt Ball Seawater Ball Gunpowder Ball Oil Ball *Destroys soapy on contact *Produces fire when exposed to fire. After producing fire for a certain period, the oil ball disassembles. Soapy Ball *Destroys oil on contact. *Turns lava into stone while itself is disassembled. Fan Ball *Produces a small amount of wind. The direction the wind faces depends on the direction of motion of the ball. Clone Ball *Clones the first element touched except fan. Virus Ball *Receives a sub-attribute on first contact with elements (except fan), which then turns other elements (except fan) into the sub element. Nitro Ball *It explodes when it comes into contact with lighter elements Gas Ball *Rises unlike most balls. Acid Ball *Dissolves other non-ball elements when it touches them. C-4 Ball Bomb Ball *Produces bomb sharpnel when in contact with elements. The bomb ball itself is destroyed. Bird Ball *Bird ball is less affected by gravitational forces. *Destroys ant, seed and fish. Thunder Ball *Produces thunder when in contact with metal or mercury. Fish Ball *Fish ball disassembles on contact with liquids except mercury and lava. *Disassembled by bird. Sand Ball Mud Ball Stone Ball Lava Ball Metal Ball Glass Ball Torch Ball *Torch ball solidfies on contact of water. *Torch ball turns wood into torch. Fuse Ball *Fuse Ball is charged by oil, nitro, or soapy. *Uncharged fuse ball is disassembled by fire, laser, lava, thunder, spark or torch into spark. Charged fuse ball is diassembled by the same elements into oil (oil-charged), nitro (nitro-charged) or steam (soapy-charged). Cloud Ball *Cloud ball turns into water ball on contact with fuse and C-4. *Cloud ball turns into thunder ball on contact with metal. *Cloud ball turns into snow ball on contact with ice. Pump Ball *Pump ball is charged when in contact with a liquid, which then absorbs the charged element when in contact and releases the absorbed element. The amount of dots a pump ball can release depends on the amount of absorbed element. Category:Powder Game 2